


everyday i love you // johnten short fic

by ChittaphonSuh



Series: loona solos inspired nct fics <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Short, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChittaphonSuh/pseuds/ChittaphonSuh
Summary: "i love you, i need you"in which johnny realizes that his feelings towards his best friend might not be platonic after all.- this is one out of a three part series.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: loona solos inspired nct fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	everyday i love you // johnten short fic

"we're just friends, i swear. i don't have any feelings for ten."

the members have heard enough, they were tired of johnny lying every single day when asked about his relationship with ten. even their fans are noticing how different johnny acts when he's around ten. the look he gives towards him is enough proof but since johnny is a fucking dumbass, he denies it every time. he swears that it's because they've known each other for a very long time and he considers ten his best friend.

_they're just friends. nothing more.... right?_

_-_

"doyoung i swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up im gonna punch you in the face." johnny says, while looking at him with a disgusted face.

doyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. "you're so obvious, do you know that? literally majority of our fans ship you two together because both of y'all act like a couple. it's disgusting, to be completely fucking honest with you."

johnny really wanted to murder him right now. there's nothing between him and ten, so why are people being annoying? he sees ten as a best friend and that's it. sure, he might be a little bit more affectionate towards him but that's because johnny knows ten for so long that it's just normal between them.

"look, if you told us you have feelings for ten, that's ok. it's completely fine. but the thing is you keep denying it when it's so obvious." yuta says, while smirking at him. he turned on the television and went to youtube, searching "johnten" on the search bar. he clicked on one video and johnny froze when he saw a clip of ten seemingly melting while looking at johnny when they were at a radio show. the video also showed a clip of johnny, like ten, melting while looking and smiling at him.

after the video ended, both yuta and doyoung looked at him. "see? if you're just friends with him, why do you look at him that way?" yuta asked, turning the tv off. 

doyoung cleared his throat, sensing that johnny was questioning everything. "we don't want to push the idea of you having feelings for him but we just want you to think about it." 

johnny stood up and left without saying a word. he headed towards his room and shut the door quietly.  
  
_i don't have feelings for him, right?_

_-_

days went by, but the thought about him possibly having feelings towards his best friend never left his mind. they were in the middle of promotions for nct 2020 and even though they were practicing a lot for their unit, he seems to be thinking about ten all the time. 

"hyung? are you ok?" this snapped johnny out of his thoughts, and looked at the person who asked him. 

_how great._

the said person is none other than ten, the main reason as to why johnny seems to space out a lot these days.

ten sat down with him in the practice room, looking at him. "you seem to be silent the whole day, is there something wrong?" he asks, while opening a bottle of water and offering it to him.

johnny nodded and took the bottle of water from him. "im fine, there's just something in my mind." he says while smiling at him, a reassuring smile to be exact.

"mind sharing those thoughts with me?" ten looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "or not, it's fine if you don't feel comfortable yet." 

"ah, i'll share it with you someday i'm still a bit confused about it" johnny responds and stood up. he grabbed ten's hand to help him stand up.

_oh._

_-_

johnny realizes that holding ten's hand felt weird.

weird, in a way that it feels good.

and it shouldn't be like that, they're just friends.

so why did it feel so weird when he grabbed ten's hand to help him stand up?

he looked at ten again, and at that point, he knew that

_maybe he should reconsider and think about what he actually feels for his best friend._

_maybe the members were right._

_maybe he does have feelings for ten._

_-_

"i saw the way you looked at him earlier."

johnny turned around to see yuta. he was looking at him with a smug expression while opening a can of beer in his hand. 

"what about it?" johnny said, while raising his eyebrow at him. he's aware that yuta is very doubtful about him denying whatever the fuck he feels about ten and already knew what would he say next.

"so, do you realize it now? do you realize how different you two act when you're with each other?" johnny looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "when you two are together it's like the members aren't even there. you look at him as if he's your world. do you realize that?"

johnny went silent.

yuta finished his beer and tossed the can to the trash bin, he looked at johnny once again and smirked. "look, all we're saying is that maybe you have feelings for him and we just want you to at least think about it."

"i will, i promise." johnny answered. he rolled his eyes at yuta and placed his hands over his face.

he doesn't do love, he had some relationships in the past and none of those women made him truly happy. he already hates the idea of having a girlfriend but when he pictures his self with ten, it seems so normal and it confuses him as to why he finds everything so normal with ten.

_it's not normal at all._

_it's weird._

_it's weird that he likes it._

_-_

_you're so handsome, as if it's nothing._

ten is truly a graceful and great dancer. the way he moves his body is undeniably amazing. even his seniors like taemin praised him for his skills when he's performing. he's genuinely a one of a kind. what tops it all off is that ten is also extremely good looking. his beautiful features is something that most people would be envious about yet ten acts like it's just ... nothing to him.

_i'm slowly going by your side._

he notices how attached he is to ten, how his body automatically goes towards him and be with him. he doesn't know that he does this until now, to be honest. 

_i'm so nervous, though I like you so much._

he likes being with ten. he likes the carefree attitude ten has. the way he views things, the way he's just himself is so .... likeable. even if they're best friends for a very long time, ten never fails to make him nervous when he's with him. 

_now I wanna hold you._

ten is a very huggable person. there's no one that's gonna deny how generous ten is when it comes to skinship. (unlike jungwoo and doyoung with their very questionable actions with each other, especially in that one vlive.)

johnny wants to hold him so bad. he wants to hug him, cuddle him, he wants to be with him.

even if they're just friends.

and there.

johnny realizes how much of a dumbass he is.

yes, he does have feelings for ten.

and he's very sure that it would grow into something more.

-

_i couldn't say anything as if it's nothing._

he realizes how he thinks about ten 24/7. he realizes that he has the ability to think about him all day and still say some other bullshit that would come out of his mouth. it's basically nothing to him to be honest. thinking about ten is almost like an everyday sort of thing he does.

_i'm smiling at you._

he notices how he smiles instantly everytime ten is around. even if ten is not looking at him and is having a conversation with the other members, he just likes him so much to the point where he smiles at him every damn time. 

_do you know my heart? don't you know my heart?_

ten is aware that johnny isn't really the type to actually fall in love with other idols so why does it seem like he doesn't know that johnny likes him so much? why does it look like ten is okay with johnny acting different towards him? he should know, right?

_will you hold me now?_

he also realizes how he loves it so much when ten clings into him when they're together. ten is a very clingy person at times where he's being stubborn and when he doesn't get it the way he likes. he loves the presence of ten being close with him all the time. he loves it way too much.

_i love you, i need you._

he's been a dumbass this whole time. everyone was right all along.

_i'm falling for you slowly._

he absolutely loves the idea of ten being his and him being ten's.

_i love you, i need you._

johnny loves and needs ten at all times. when ten isn't around he acts so different. he needs him as if ten is some sort of a serotonin boost to him.

_love has come to me too._

he remembers when he said he doesn't do love. but now he does. he finally experience what it's like to love again. it feels so nice.

it feels so nice to be in love with ten lee.

-

_if only you liked me, if only you loved me._

he feels a pang of jealousy in his chest when he sees ten smiling with someone. it's not a pleasant feeling and johnny doesn't want to feel that ever again even if they're just friends. he doesn't like seeing fans loving the idea of ten with another member.

if only ten liked him back. 

if only ten loved him like he does.

_i miss you, i hope i can see you again._

johnny remembers when he didn't see ten that much in 2019. it was such a hard time for him, not being able to talk to his best friend because they were in separate units. he was in 127, promoting and doing tours in america while ten was in wayv, performing and promoting in china. it was such a busy time for them and they only communicated through chats or facetime.

so when it was announced that nct 2020 was happening and that both of them would be in one unit and promote together, johnny was so relieved. he finally gets to spend time with ten, practicing or just being dumbasses together.

_like a fool, im thinking of you._

he really wasn't lying when he said he thinks about ten way too much on a daily basis. they're done practicing their new song and even thought he's already in the dorms, he keeps thinking about ten like a fool who's hopelessly in love with their best friend.

_and another day passes._

_-_

"jesus christ johnny are you that fucking dumb?" 

doyoung looks at him with a disgusted expression after he told them that he finally realized that "yes, he is very much in love with ten"

he's a bit taken aback with their reaction and fought back. "look, i know im dumb but i genuinely thought that it was normal to look at their friends like that and have skinship with them. besides im not as bold as you and jungwoo are, being in a doggy style position in a middle of a fucking vlive"

jaehyun laughed at johnny's remark and placed his hand over his mouth when jungwoo glared at him.

"ok but for real though, congrats on finally admitting that you have feelings for ten i guess" taeyong said.

just like that, the members returned on being chaotic and started annoying each other.

_and johnny finally is sure of what he feels about ten._

_he doesn't like him at all._

_he loves him._

_and he hopes that ten might like him back._

**_\- 1/3-_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this short fic <33 i used some lyrics of vivi's solo and i think it really fits the story. sorry if this suck, i promise i'll try and improve <33


End file.
